


Between Us

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>Things get talked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

They consider options when it’s clear that none of them can quite make sense of what is happening between them, then, finally, Steph speaks honestly. 

“I don’t want to choose between you… I need Mim, I need that sweetness, that determined care when I can’t care for myself… but I need Erica. I need that warmth, and honesty, and fierceness. I don’t want to choose… and I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

Miriam smiles then, unable to stop herself stroking hair from Steph’s eyes, even as she moves to take Erica’s hand in her own, inspecting the wounded knuckles before kissing them gently, hating that it has come to Erica nearly breaking her hand to get her attention. 

“I’m not choosing either…”

She is soft-spoken and honest. 

Erica smiles, then, somewhat softly, almost nervously, speaks her thoughts. 

“What on earth do we tell people?”

“Nothing. It’s not up to them how we live.”

Steph speaks blankly. 

“I’ve spent so much of my life caring what other people thought that I almost didn’t let myself have happiness after Stan… I’m not leaving either of you.”

Miriam smiles, warmed by Steph’s fierceness before she speaks gently. 

“Alison will need someone…”

“Then we need to push Annie and Teresa to find her….”

“You think…”

“Annie hasn’t stopped staring at her every time they met… and you can’t tell me she isn’t at least a little in love with Teresa…”

Erica smiles, letting them talk even as she moved away from them both to lock the doors behind them, the discussion had been too important to leave, but now she wants a night of peace, with her lovers.


End file.
